Heat dissipation assemblies are found in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, or personal digital assistants (PDAs), for removing heat generated by heat-generating electronic components, such as central processing units or other electronic components. However, portable electronic devices have become smaller and more compact. Effectively dissipating heat becomes critical to the work life of internal electronic components of the portable electronic device.